theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Bobby Barry
Bobby Barry, known as Monster Bobby (born Robert William Barry, 16 May 1981) is an English singer-songwriter, best known as the creator of and guitarist for the indie pop girl group The Pipettes. As Bobby Barry, he played Nick Hobbes in Weirdsister College. Career In 2001, when Monster Bobby was just Bobby Barry, he starred in the spin off series of The Worst Witch, Weirdsister College, in which he played the mysterious Nick Hobbes. Prior to that he featured in the film "New Years Day" as Stephen, directed by Suri Krushnamma and released in 2000. Monster Bobby is most well known as being guitarist for The Cassette(s), The Pipettes' all-male backing band. He is frequently credited by The Pipettes both with developing the idea of a modern girl group, and with introducing the members of The Pipettes to one another.[http://www.national-student.co.uk/magazine/music/features/the_pipettes.htm National Student: Pipettes Interview] He has been described as the group's "Svengali",[http://www.interscope.com/artist/news/default.aspx/nid/8063/aid/549 Interscope.com: Of The Morning Call] but rejects any notion of "individual genius" in his role with The Pipettes, stating that "most of the most interesting music is made in such a collective fashion that it is very hard to assign individual responsibility".[http://www.piratepirate.com/wordpress/?page_id=65 Current Press Priorities: Monster Bobby Interview] Monster Bobby's solo work is a conceptual mix of electronic samples, offbeat songwriting and avant-garde intellectual influences, significantly different from the upbeat girl group pop of The Pipettes. To date, many of Monster Bobby's recordings have appeared as limited edition singles and on compilations, though his debut album, "Gaps" released in 2007, was made up of original material and was widely available.Hypnote Recording Concern Since the late 1990s, Monster Bobby has run an irregular series of club nights, concerts, events and a fanzine called Totally Bored or "TB".Goldstar Public Relations (link) The bands that were initially involved in TB included The Electric Soft Parade, British Sea Power, The Tenderfoot and The Eighties Matchbox B-Line Disaster, who were based around Mockin' Bird Studio, run by Marc Beatty, keyboardist in Tenderfoot and later, member of Brakes. It was in this milieu back in Brighton that the idea for the Pipettes was eventually conceived. Totally Bored eventually spread along with Monster Bobby's more "academic" interests to London's New Cross, where it grew into a zine and a radio show.Hypnote Press Release Monster Bobby claims his music to be as affected by Freud, Stockhausen and Derrida as it is by The Human League, The Archies and S'Express.[http://www.villagevoice.com/blogs/music/archives/2007/07/apologies_for_t.php The Village Voice: Sound of the city] Monster Bobby also writes a blog at thebombparty and frequent online and printed articles principally on music and film in amongst others "the Quietus" "Electric Sheep" "the Wire" and "Frieze". He started the "Little Orchestra" to play original contemporary classical music and contemporary classics such as "Terry Riley's" "In C" Filmography Television 2001- Weirdsister College- Nicholas "Nick" Hobbes (13 episodes) Discography Albums 2007- Gaps Singles 2006- Even Monsters Can Be People 2006- Heaven Hides Nothing 2008- I am a Pedestrian References External links * Monster Bobby at MySpace * Monster Bobby at Hypnote Recording Concern Category:Actors